The Viper Strikes
by Crys Marie
Summary: Alexus is Adam Copelands little sister. Randy Orton is in love with her. But she can't stand him. What's going to happen when two cocky men Adam and Randy plan against Alexus to get her with Randy.With they succeed? And whaat will happen when Alexus finds out Adam is involved? Randy Orton/OC.
1. Character Information

Character Information:

**Name: **_Alexus Alia Copeland _

**Relatives: **_Adam Copeland (brother)_

**Birthday: **_January 21_

**Ring Name: **_Alexus _

**Nicknames: **_Lex, Lexus_

**Entrance Song: **_Move Your Body by My Darkest Days_

**Looks: **_links will be on my profile _

**Personality: **_Can be sweet at times. Cocky like her brother. Always gets what she wants. Hates being told no. _

**Best Friends: **_Nikki and Brie Bella, John Morrison, Natalya, Kelly Kelly, Edge, Batista, Maryse, Triple H, Layla, John Cena, Alex Riley, Santino Marella. _

**Enemies: **_Vicki Guerrero, Randy Orton, Chris Jericho, Michael Cole, The Miz. _

**Crush: **_John Cena_

_~For now this is the information for the story. I promise I am going to write more. I'm going chapter by chapter so I don't know for sure what I'm going to have happen in this story. For all of the pictures of outfits and characters I will post links to them on my profile for those who want to see them. I posted the first chapter but I'm going to edit it and see if I can improve it and make it longer.~_

_Links:_

_**Alexus: .**_

**Adam (Alexus' Brother): ./_IOxplG6V7jM/Seym4Mr6z-I/AAAAAAAAB24/i_xgINPcMBU/s400/TheTVO_SS_Adam+Copeland_WWE_Edge_**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

~All characters featured in this story belong to themselves as well as the WWE. The only character I own is Alexus.~

Alexus' POV:

I finally did it; I finally made it into the WWE with the help of my wonderful, but obnoxious older brother Adam Copeland or as you all know him, Edge. That's right I'm Adam's little sister Alexus Alia Copeland. Right now Adam is showing me around the arena telling me who I can and can't hangout with. (Yeah because I'm really going to listen to him.)

"Now Alexus you're mostly going hang around with Randy and me." Said Adam.

"But Adam you know I hate Randy, he's way too cocky, and I just cannot stand the sight of him." I replied.

"You know, it's not nice to talk about yourself like that." Randy Smirked, walking up behind up.

"Yeah, whatever Orton. And for your information, I was talking about you! But, then again your ego is way too inflated for you to realize that anyone could possibly hate you." Alexus replied coldly.

"Now Lex, be nice. You know you love me." Randy Said, walking towards Alexus.

"Yeah, only in your dreams Orton. I can't stand you, and you know it! I'm pretty sure there is no one in their right mind that can stand you." Alexus yelled quickly walking away.

"It's only a matter of time, before her true feeling come out; I'll make sure of it!" Randy whispered to Adam once Alexus was out of view.

"Hey, better you than some loser like Cena. At least with you I know nothing bad will happen to her. Now Cena on the other hand, I don't trust." Adam laughed.

Adam's POV:

Well, Randy wants to be with my little sister, then that's what's going to happen. Randy and I will do everything in our power to make sure Alexus doesn't end up with anyone but him. I will not allow my baby sister to be with anyone that will disrespect us and treat her badly. If she's with Randy, I know she'll be alright. He may be cocky, but I see the way he is with the women he date, even if he has had a long relationship with very few of them. But, that's besides the point.

"So Orton, how exactly do you plan on getting my sister to be with you, considering the minor detail that she hates your guts." Adama asked.

"Oh, don't you worry, she'll end up with me, whether she likes it or not. It's only a matter of time Adam. She'll be just like every other girl, unable to resist my charm." Smirked Randy.

"Okay dude, but she better not get hurt." Adam said.

"Dude, why would I want to hurt her? I seriously love her." Randy replied walking out the door.

Alexus' POV:

I don't know what's up with Adam lately but I really don't like it. He's been hanging out with Orton way to much and that thought just scares me and it's giving me a really bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. Who the hell would want to hang out with him anyway? And the looks Randy has been giving me! Can you say creepy? It's as if he knows something's going to happen. He's just waiting for the right moment. I don't know how my brother can be friends with him. Whatever, as long as he stays as far away from me as possible then we won't have a problem. But, if he comes near me, well then we'll have a problem.

Randy's POV:

I watch Alexus as she walked down the hall. It's only a matter of time before she's mine. Honestly, I cannot wait. I love her so much but she just doesn't get it. She just sees me as this cocky jackass, but really, there's more to me than that. Maybe not much more, but still there is more. One day she will realize this. But, at least I have her brother to help with my brilliant plan. Not that I need help, it'll just be so much better when she learns that her brother betrayed her. I just have to keep other guys from getting to her first. Hmmmmm, looks like Adam and I have a lot of work to do. Well might as well get started now.

Adam's POV:

One minute I'm in my locker room packing up my stuff and the next thing I know Randy comes barging in anxious to start this "wonderful" plan of his. Yeah right, he doesn't even have one yet. That's supposed to be my job. I have a feeling this is not going to end well for anyone. And I know my sister is going to hate me when she finds out that I was helping Randy the whole time.

"Hey, Adam, I really need your help coming up with a good plan to get your sister." Randy said as he sat on the bench.

"Look, I can't help you. This is my sister! If she finds out I helped you, she'll never speak to me again. I can't and won't risk her finding out I helped you in all this. I'm sorry dude, but you're on your own for this." I replied.

"Come on man, I swear she won't find out. The only people that are going to know about this plan are you and me. Come one, do you really wan't her to end up with some jackass like Cena? " Randy Begged.

"Fine, but if she does find out, I'm denying everything, and you better back me up on it." I sighed.

"Thanks man, I owe you big time for this." Randy Replied.

"Yeah you do. Now how are we going to do this?" I asked.

"I don't know man. You have any idea?" Asked Randy Hopefully.

"Nah. But I got to go meet Alexus and take her back to the hotel, so I'll talk to you when I get to the hotel" Adam replied, walking towards the locker room door.

"Okay, let me know if you come up with anything." Randy Said.

"I will. See you later dude." I replied walking out of the locker room.

Alexus' POV:

I was sitting in the car waiting for Adam when he finally showed up-10 minutes late.

"Hey Adam, where have you been?" I asked.

"Oh, just talking to Randy. Are you ready to go?" Adam asked.

"Yeah let's go. I'm so tired." Alexus replied.

Great. Adam was talking to Randy. This is not going to end well for me. I have no idea what those two are up to but I guarantee it's no good if Orton is involved. It never is with them. But, that's okay; I have my ways of finding out what they're up too. Finally, after a long, silent car ride, we arrive at the hotel and check in.

"Hey Adam, I'm really tired so I'm just going to head to my room." I said.

"Oh, okay. I'll see you tomorrow then Lex." Adam replied.

"See you." I answered walking into my room.

Adam's POV:

Great. Now I have to help Randy with his plan. I just hope Alexus doesn't find out about this or I'm screwed. He better hurry up and get here. I'm exhausted and don't feel like waiting around for him, just to ruin my sisters life. Although it could be fun.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Randy's POV:

I had arrived at the hotel about a half hour ago and I was anxiously pacing the length of the room waiting for Adam to arrive. I need to get this plan figured out so I can put it into motion as soon as possible. Adam better have a damn good plan to get his sister with me. Getting impatient, I sit down on the bed when Adam finally walks through the door of the hotel room.

"It's about damn time you got here. I was starting to worry you were going to blab everything to your sister." I smirked

"Real funny Orton. Why the hell would I do that, when in the end it will just hurt her. I don't want her to get hurt and that's the only reason I'm helping you with this damn plan." Adam replied sitting on the bed oposite of Randy.

"Well, why you have been sitting here having a damn panic attack, did you come up with a plan?" Adam laughed.

"I wasn't having a panic attack, I just didn't want you to ruin anything." I sneered. "And actually I did. But, I know you won't like it."

"Oh god. What is it?" Questioned Adam.

"Well, you help me kidnap her, and I bring her to my house and keep her locked up there until she learns to love me the way I love her." I smirked.

"Oh, hell no! You are NOT kidnapping my little sister just so you can get her to fall in love with you." Adam yelled.

"Come on Adam, what if it's the only way. You want her away from Cena and all the other guys don't you?" I replied.

"Yeah, I do. Fine Orton you win. I'll help you figure all of this out, but this better not come back on me, cause Lex can't know I helped you plan this. It will kill her." Adam pleaded.

"Deal man. I don't want to hurt her. I just want to prove how much I love her." I said as Adam walked towards the door.

"Yeah, well, I guess we'll just have to see how this goes then. But, whatever you do, don't hurt her." Adam begged.

"I wouldn't even think of hurting her Adam. You can trust me." I said, shutting the door behind Adam.

Oh my dearest Alexus. You will be mine. In time, I will have you as mine and you will be Mrs. Randy Orton. I will not let anyone else have you. If I can't have you then no one can. Tomorrow is going to be a good day, I though as I got into bed.

Alexus' POV:

I was sitting on my hotel bed thinking about what Adam and Randy could possibly be up to when my roomate Nikki Bella walked in.

"Hey Lex, what's wrong?" Nikki asked.

"Nothing really, but Adam and Randy have been hanging out a lot lately and I just wonder what they're up to. When those two hangout together nothing good usually happens. And the looks Randy has been giving me are kind of creeping me out." I replied.

"Well, I wouldn't worry too much about it. Besides, you know that Randy is a ladies man, so of course he's going to give you creepy looks." Nikki laughed.

"Haha, yeah that's definitely true. Well goodnight Nikki." I replied shutting off the lights.

"Goodnight Lex." Nikki replied sleepily.

I know Nikki said not to worry about them but I just couldn't help it. Something just doesn't feel right. But, I guess I'll take Nikki's advice and not worry about it. And finally I drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Randy's POV:

I woke up the next morning with a huge grin on my face. Soon, I would be waking up beside my beautiful Alexus everyday. But first, I had to finish planning with Adam and then put the plan into motion. No one was going to keep me from getting what I wanted. Nobody. I will do whatever it takes to get Alexus to be mine and make her happy for the rest of her life. But, all too soon, I was disturbed from my thoughts by Adam barging through the hotel room door.

"Hello, can I help you?" I asked sarcastically.

"Funny. Do you want to get this plan done or not?"Adam asked, beginning to get irritated with Randys attitude.

"No Adam, I just want to let some other guy take her. Obviously I want to get the plan done." I sneered.

"Well then, let's get started. How the hell are you going to kidnap her?" Adam asked.

"I haven't really figured that part out yet. I was hoping that you would be able to come up with something?" Randy asked hopefully.

"Well, as much as I hate to say this. I'm afraid we're going to have no choice but to drug her. We'll have to drug her drink or food or something. It's the only way you'll be able to do this without her finding out about it until she wakes up." Adam replied.

"Well, I suppose that will be the only way for this to work. We could all go out to breakfast tomorrow morning and we can do it then, hopefully she'll have to use the bathroom so we can do it without her seeing it." I answered.

"Sounds like a plan then. Where are you going to get the drugs?" Adam questioned.

"I can call up an old friend of mine and see if I can get a few sleeping pills from him. We'll put one in her drink, she's small enough that one will work." I said confidently.

"Okay, well just make sure you don't give her too much of it. Call up your friend and see when he can get them to you." Adam said.

Quickly I pulled out my cellphone and dialed the number of an old friend I went to school with, praying that he was in town and had something. Otherwise, I'd have to think of a different plan. But, I'll have to lie about what I need them for. He'll never give them to me if I tell him the real reason I need them.

"Hey, Jordan?" I questioned.

'Randy, is that you? Hey man, what's up?" Jordan asked.

"Yeah man it's me. Listen, are you in town?" I asked hopefully.

"Dude, I'm always in town!" Jordan laughed.

"Yeah, I forgot. Hey, do you happen to have a couple of sleeping pills?" I questioned.

"Come on Randy, when don't I? Why do you need some?" Jordan asked.

"Yeah, you'd be doing me a huge favor. How much?" Randy asked, smirking.

'For you man, free of charge." Jordan answered.

'Seriously?" I questioned.

"Yup. Besides, I'm sure there's something I owe you for, so just consider this your payment." Jordan laughed.

"Thanks man. When can you meet?" I asked.

'How about in an hour at the McDonalds down the road from the hotel?" Jordan questioned.

"Okay, sure. See you then. And thanks again man. I owe you." I stated.

'Nah, don't worry about it. See you in an hour." Jordan replied before hanging up.

An hour later Jordan and I were sitting in the vacant McDonalds parking lot. The second he pulled up beside me, he handed me the two pills in a small plastic bag.

"Here you go man, I hope this helps you." Jordan said, not knowing what Randys true intentions were for the pills

'Oh trust me Jordan, these are going to help me more than you realize." Randy smirked.

"Good, well I gotta go, I got another delivery to make. But hey, next time you're in town we need to hang like we used to." Jordan replied, starting his car.

"Yeah, definitely." Randy replied before driving away and back to the hotel.

The whole way back to the hotel all I could think about was how soon I would have my darling Alexus in my arms. I have the pills, now all that is left to do is slip one into Alexus' drink and she'll fall asleep within minutes. Then I can bring her to my house, where my plan can officially begin. I've already arranged time off with Vince, everyone is going to think I'm out from an injury, so I will have plenty of time for my plan to be completed.

Arriving back at the hotel I quickly got to the elevator and to my hotel room. Yanking my cell out of my pocket I called Adam and told him that the plan was a go. By this time tomorrow, Alexus will have been at my house for a few hours and will probably be waking up from the pills. I went to bed that night feeling nothing but excitment for what was about to come the following morning. Once I have Alexus, my life will be almost complete.


	5. Chapter 4

Alexus' POV:

I woke up Monday morning to my phone blaring Make It Nasty by Tyga. I groaned as I rolled over and grabbed it off the night stand.

"Hello?" I asked sleepily.

"Hey Lex, wanna go out to breakfast with Randy and I?" Adam asked cheerfully.

"Not really..." I groaned.

"Please Lex. You and Randy need to start getting along." Adam begged.

"Ugh, fine. Just give me an hour to take a shower and get ready." I said hanging up the phone.

After hanging up the phone I dragged myself over to my bag. Nikki was gone so I didn't have to worry about waking her up with all the noise. Aftering finding a decent outfit to wear I started the shower, staying in there for a half hour. After the shower I dressed in light blue shorts, a white Hollister tank top and a pair of pink flip flops. After finishing my hair and makeup, I grabbed my purse and walked down to the lobby meeting Adam and Randy there.

"Hey Adam, Orton." I said giving Adam a hug and glaring at Randy.

"Oh come on Lex, don't I get a hug?' Randy asked, smirking.

"Orton, I wouldn't hug you if you were the last person on this earth. Besides, I wouldn't wanna risk getting any of the nasty diseases you have, now would I? I sneered.

"Ohh, feisty, just how I like my women." Randy laughed.

"Please, I'd rather die then be your woman." Alexus replied.

"Don't worry Lex, one day you'll come to your senses and be with me. I can see it now, the future Mrs. Randy Orton." Randy smirked.

"Okay children! Can we just go get breakfast?" Adam complained.

"Whatever." Alexus replied walking towards the hotel exit.

Adam's POV

God, Lex really hates Randy. I hope I don't regret helping Randy do this. But, I just have to remember this is for her own good. I'd rather have her be with Randy than with some of the other guys backstage. With Randy I can keep an eye on things and make sure she's okay. One day if she finds out I was involved in this, she will understand that I did this for her own good, to protect her. But, then again she's not always a very understanding person. So, I guess we'll just have to see how everything goes first. Maybe she won't even find out I helped Randy.

When we got to the resturaunt we sat near the very back to avoid being seen by many people. Shortly after we ordered our food and drinks, sure enough, Alexus got up to go use the bathroom.

"Okay Randy, she's gone, now hurry up and put the damn pills in her drink and mix it up good so she doesn't realize anything was put in there." I whispered.

"Chill dude, I'm not stupid, I know what I'm doing." Randy laughed pouring the powder from the pills into Alexus' coffee and mixing it together. "See Copeland, nothing to worry about."

Shortly after Alexus came out of the bathroom our food arrived and we actually managed to eat without Alexus wanting to kill Randy. Once Lex finished the rest of her coffee we walked out to the car. During the drive back to the hotel I noticed Lex starting to fall asleep. Once I was sure she was out for a few hours I started talking to Randy.

"Okay Orton, your plan worked, now what?" I questioned.

"Drop me off at the hotel so I can get Alexus' bag and get her into my car. From there I will take her to my house and keep her there. I'll make sure I keep you updated." Randy smirked.

"Yeah, you better." I replied as we arrived back to the hotel.

Getting out of the car, I helped Randy get Alexus into his car and quickly ran up to her hotel room to grab all of her thing. We were all checking out today, so nobody would notice if she was missing right away. If anyone asks I'll just tell them she took some time off for personal reasons. No one will suspect a thing.

"Here's her bag Randy, now you better take good care of her." Adam stated.

"Trust me man, I will." Randy replied as he started his car.

"Keep me updated." I yelled as he pulled out of the parking lot.

Randy's POV:

I can't believe my plan worked. My beautiful Alexus is asleep in the back of my car and shortly we will arrive at my house were she will remain with me forever.

An hour later I pulled into the driveway of my beautiful three story home. Alexus is going to love it here. It's everything a girl has ever dreamed about. And if she doesn't love it, well then I will find a home she will love. Getting out of the drivers seat I walked to the back of the car, getting Alexus as well as her bags out. Carrying her into the house, I immedietly brought her up to my bedroom. This is where she will remain with me, for as long as we both live. Entering the bedroom, I put her bags on the floor and gently placed Alexus on the bed, covering her up.

"Oh my dear Alexus, you will love me, and you will love it here." Randy quitely said, kissing Alexus on the forehead before closing the bedroom door quietly and locking it from the outside so she couldn't try to escape.

I had thought of everything for this plan. There was no possible way for my beloved Alexus to escape from me now. I will NEVER let her go.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Alexus' POV:

I finally woke up after what seemed like hours. I don't even remember falling asleep. The last thing I remember is getting in the car with Adam and Randy after going out for breakfast with them. After getting my thoughs together I finally sat up, but I didn't recognize where I was. I started freaking out because I had no clue what happened or where I was. Looking around the room I finally see Randy sitting in a chair over by the window smirking at me.

"What the hell did you do to me Orton?" I screamed, jumping off the bed.

"Oh, nothing really. But, I believe I did tell you one day I would get you to love me like I love you. And now your time has come. Lex, you will learn to love me." Randy smirked.

"Over my dead body." I spat, stomping towards the door, but Randy beat her to it, blocking her path.

"Damnit Randy, get the hell out of my way!" I yelled, trying to shove Randy out of my way. "What don't you get about the fact that I don't want to, and will never want to be with you?"

"You don't mean that Lex. You just need to get used to the idea of being with me. Eventually you will warm up to the idea of being with me forever, marrying me and having my children" Randy replied.

"I will never be with you. And I sure as hell won't be marrying you or having your children! Wait until Adam finds out what you did." I yelled, as Randy walked slowly opened the door.

"Yeah, well we'll see about that. Oh, and don't bother trying to get out, there's no possible way for you to get out, I made sure of it." Randy smirked walking out of the room and shutting and locking the door from the outside.

Randy's POV:

Oh Alexus, if only you knew the truth. How would you react if you knew your dear brother was involved in this whole plan of mine. But, time will tell. Soon you won't be able to resist my charm. And you will fall in love with me. I will make sure of that. I should probably call Adam and update him before he has a panic attack. Pulling out my phone I quickly dialed Adams number and walked out onto the back porch.

"Hey Adam, just wanted to call and update you like you wanted." I laughed.

"Funny . How is she?" Adam asked worridly.

"She's fine. Pissed off, but fine." I smirked. "She wants to tell you what I did. But little does she know her dear brother was involved in the whole thing."

"Yeah, well, she isn't gonna find out I'm involved now is she Orton?" Adam demanded.

"Yeah,yeah, she won't find out. But, if she stil hasn't given in to her true feelings, I may just have to tell her." I smirked.

"You wouldn't." Adam said.

"Oh, I would. If it comes down to it, I'll tell her in a heartbeat. Maybe then she'll see the light." I replied hanging up the phone and walking back into the house.

Dumbass Adam. He doesn't realize I will do whatever it takes to make Alexus mine. If that means telling her that her brother helped me with this plan, then so be it.

Adam's POV:

"Shit!" I yelled, throwing my phone against the wall of my locker room.

I cannot risk Lex finding out I was involved. I just hope she gives in to Orton, that way he won't have to tell her. It would kill her to find out that I helped Randy drug and kidnap her. She's my little sister and I can't lose her. Not to help Randys twisted mind. Oh god, what have I done? I have a feeling that I am soon going to regret helping Randy with his stupid plan. Maybe I should have just let her make her own decisions. Well, it's too late for that now. Maybe I can find a way to fix this before things go bad. But, I can't let Randy find out. He'll do everything in his power to keep me away from Alexus, and I can't have that happen. I guess I'll just have to see how this plan goes. Maybe he won't even have to tell her I was involved. Only time will tell.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Alexus' POV:

That night I couldn't sleep at all. The only thing I could think about was how I had to try and get out of this place and away from Randy. Soon Adam will realize I am missing and he'll come after me. He has to. I cannot believe Adam is friends with this guy, I mean he kidnapped me! After this, Adam better not stay friends with him. As I sit there thinking of a way to escape, Randy walks into the room carrying a tray of food.

"Here you go baby. I figured you would be hungry. You've had a long day and need to keep your strength up. I made your favorite, chocolate chip pancakes with whipped cream on top and a side of bacon and eggs. " Randy stated, setting the tray on the bedside table.

"You're even stupider than I thought you were if you think I'm going to eat anything you give me. You drugged me to get me here, so how do I know you won't drug me again." I spat glaring at Randy.

"Sweetie, I didn't want to drug you. You left me no choice. I knew you wouldn't come willingly so, I had no choice. Trust me, if there had been another option, I would have done it. Do you think I liked having to drug the woman I love to get her to come with me." Randy asked gently.

"Probably. I know how sick and twisted you are Orton." I said, walking towards the window and looking out it.

"Alexus, I did not like having to drug you. I would never want to hurt you. I love you. Why is that so hard for you to believe?" Randy asked angrily.

"Because Orton, I know you all too well. I know what you're like and I want NO part of it. Now let me go, so I can find Adam and let him know what you did." I yelled.

"NO! I will NEVER give up Lex. You will be mine and that is exactly why you are here! You will learn to love me like I love you. Besides, Adam is gone. He's in the next city along with the rest of the WWE." Randy laughed seeing the look on my face.

"What? No, he had to have noticed that I went missing, how could he not? I was supposed to go to the next city with him." I replied beginning to panic, realizing I was truely stuck here with Randy.

"Oh my dear Alexus. Adam knows your missing. He just can't be bothered to look for you because well let's just say, he's not exactly clueless. " Randy smirked before walking out the door, locking it before leaving down the stairs.

"SHIT!" I screamed, picking up the nearest object and throwing it against the wall.

Randy's POV:

Walking down the steps and into the living room I heard Alexus throw something at the wall after I left the room. The girl has got a temper just like me. Now do you get why we would be the perfect couple. Not only does she have a temper like me, but she will do whatever it takes to get what she wants. So, it'll be interesting trying to get her to give in to her true feelings for me. I think all she really needs it time to adjust to life with me. Then she will get used to everyday life with me, and then her true feeling will begin to show, even if she doesn't want them to.

Alexus' POV:

Randy thinks I'm going to give into my feelings but I've got news for him. I will not give into him. Even if he is incredibly gorge...NO! Bad Alexus! I've got to remember that I can't think like that about him. After all he did kidnap me and drug me to get me here. But, If he went through all this stuff so he can show me how much he loves me then maybe...no. It can't happen. I will not start developing feelings for him. Under no circumstances will I fall in love with Randy Orton, I thought as I finished the food he brought me and crawled into bed, exhausted.

Randy's POV:

One last time I called Adam to update him on the situation.

"Hey dude, what's up?" Adam answered.

"Nothing much, I think she finally fell asleep. I brought her up a bunch of food earlier, but I'm not sure if she ate it. She didn't wanna touch it cause she said I would probably drug her again." I laughed.

"Well, you did drug her once already, what's she supposed to think?" Adam replied.

"That I love her and I did this for her own good?" I questioned.

"I doubt that will ever happen." Adam laughed.

"Yeah well you better hope it does. I already almost let it slip that you had something to do with this. I believe my words were something like, he's not exactly clueless." I smirked.

"Orton, I'm not kidding, if you tell her I had something to do with this it will kill her and I will make sure you lose her forever." Adam sneered.

"Yeah, I'd like to see you try." I replied. "Anyway, I have to go, so I'll update you again in a few days. See ya."

Adam thinks he's going to prevent me from being with his sister if I tell her that he helped me with this whole thing. Well I've always been smarter than him when it comes to stuff like this, so whatever he plans he better remember I'm always one step ahead. There is no way in hell I will lose Lex because of his stupidity. But, tomorrow is a new day, and the day I will being trying to get Alexus to warm up to me. I was so excited that I could barely sleep that night once I got into the bed in the guestroom. Soon I would be sleeping back in my room with the woman I love, just as soon as she admits her feelings for me are there.

Adam's POV:

Oh god, I've really messed up big time. I cannot believe Randy even hinted that I could possibly know something about what's going on. If he tells her, I swear he'll regret it. But, I really can't do much because damn Randy is always one step ahead of everyone else. Anything I come up with to get Lex out of there will just end up being a miserable failure. Maybe I should just let him be and risk him telling her everything that went on. For hours I lay in bed thinking about how Alexus is doing with Randy until I finally fall asleep.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Alexus' POV:

After waking up this morning, I took a long hot shower. Last night I had a dream about Randy and I, it's was beyond weird and actually it was more like a nightmare just because he was in it. Anyway, in the dream we were MARRIED. Never in my life would I want to marry that guy. All of the money and shoes in the world wouldn't be enough for me to willingly marry him. And let me tell you, I love shoes, so that's definitely saying something about the guy. But, I mean part of me does have some feeling for him, not that I'd ever tell him that. Then he'd never leave me alone. Finally, when the hot water ran out, I had to push the thoughts of Randy from my head so I could get ready. Once I was finished, I walked back into the bedroom where Randy was sitting with another tray of food for me.

"I'm glad to see you ate the food I brought you last night." Randy said as I sat down on the bed.

"Yeah, well I was hungry so I didn't really have a choice now did I?" I snapped.

"Lex, stop being like this. You ate the food because you're starting to trust me, and I'm glad. I want you to trust me." Randy replied softly. "I don't want you to hate me Lex. It kills me to have you hate me."

"Yeah, I bet it does." I replied sarcastically.

"Alexus Alia Copeland, quit it with the attitude. You are going to spend the day with me and you are going to like it and have fun. Do you understand me?" Randy growled.

"Fine whatever." I replied, beginning to eat the omlet he brought me.

"Good, now I'm going to leave the door unlocked, and I want you to come downstairs when you're finished eating." Randy said, walking out of the bedroom door.

This is going to be a long day. I don't know how much longer I can keep denying my feelings for Randy. Pretty soon he's going to see right through me. I'm basically fighting a losing battle because that's what's going to happen, I'm going to lose. But, the fact that I'm going to lose this battle isn't even what hurts me. What hurts me is the fact that Adam, my own brother, hasn't come looking for me. I thought he cared about me, but maybe I was wrong. Maybe Randy is the one who cares about me, not my own brother.

Randy's POV:

After leaving the room once I brought Lex her food I walked downstairs and sat in the living room texting Adam. I know I told him I would update him every few days, but I figured I should update him once again just so he doesn't freak out. Even though after our conversation yesterday he's acting like he doesn't even care how Lex is doing, which pisses me off. She's his sister, his flesh and blood and he's acting like he doesn't give a shit about her. Whatever, he keeps it up and I will inform her of her "dear" brothers part in this. I'll tell her every last detail and although it will hurt her in the end, she may just realize I did it for her own good and for her happiness. I can't stand seeing her miserable.

Finally, a half hour later Lex walked down the stairs in dark blue jean capris, a Hollister tee shirt and black wedges. She looked gorgeous. But, of course to me she always looks gorgeous. Alexus was going to love what I have planned for her today. Today is going to be all about her. I'm going to take her to get a massage,her hair and nails done and then shopping. I know it's all of the things she loves, so hopefully this will help her warm up to me.

"Come on Lex, we gotta go." I said, walking over to the door, opening it.

"Why Randy? Why can't you just let me call Adam so I can leave?" Alexus asked, not moving from her spot.

"Because. It's just better this way. With Adam around I will never get to show you how much I truely love and care about you. I just need for you to see that." I replied. "Now come on. We have places to be."

"Fine. What are we doing today?" Alexus asked, walking out the door behind Randy.

"Today is all about you. I'm going to take you to get a massage,your hair and nails done and then shopping. How does that sound?" I asked

Suprised Alexus replies, "That sounds wonderful Randy. But, why is it all about me, if you want to spend the day with me? Shouldn't we be doing something you want to do as well?"

"We can do that another time. I want today to be about you, so I can prove my feeling for you are real." Randy replied, pulling out of the driveway.

Alexus' POV:

I couldn't believe Randy was doing all of these things for me. Maybe he really does love me. No other guy I've dated has ever done this for me before. The more time I spend with him the less I begin to hate him. But, I can't love him. I just can't. I've dated guys like him before and I will not go back to living like that. No way. Where's Nikki when I need her the most. I'm so confused.

The hour ride to the salon was a pretty silent ride. I just sat there trying to figure out where these feeling for Randy were coming from. I never felt like this about him before. But, my thoughs were interrupted when Randy got out of the car and walked over to my side, opening my door.

"Come on Lex, we're here." Randy said, stepping aside so I could get out of the car.

"Thanks Randy." I replied, as I began walking towards the building.

"No problem. Do you know what you want to get done to your hair?" Randy questioned.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to get it trimmed, layered and colored back to blonde." I replied as the women led me to a chair, making sure that was exactly what I wanted done.

During the two and a half hours that it took for the woman to do my hair, I couldn't help but feel Randy's eyes on me the whole time. By the time she was done with my hair and I went over for my massage I was more confused than ever. I had no idea what I even wanted anymore. Part of me wants to hate Randy, but the other part of me wants to love him. So, which part of me do I follow? I thought this massage would help me relax and get some of my feelings together, but once again Randy was staring at me the whole time with a cute grin on his face and I knew there was no way I would be able to relax.

Finally, we headed to the mall and the first stop was the nail salon. I kept it simple and just decided to get French Tip acrylic nails, and red nail polish for the pedicure. It only took about fourty-five minutes for them to finish and then we headed off go shopping.

"What exactly are we shopping for?" I asked, looking over to Randy.

"Well, we're going to buy you some shoes, new outfits, a couple bathing suits and a few dresses for when we go out to dinner." Randy replied, entering the first store, Charlotte Russe.

"Okay." I replied, beginning to look around.

"Pick our whatever you want, but I want to see how it looks when you try it on." Randy said.

"Fine." I mumbled.

After walking around the store for an hour I had picked up a few cute outfits consisting of shorts, jeans, tank tops, tee shirts, and a few skirts and dresses. Once I had the approval from Randy we went off into the next store and picked out a few cute heels, some flip flops and some cute boots. The second to last stop was Victoria Secrets where Randy picked out most of the bras and panties, which really didn't suprise me considering the fact that he's a guy. But, I also bought some shirts and pants there too. Finally, we went to a dress shop and picked out a few semi-fancy dresses for when Randy made me go out to dinner with him.

Randy's POV:

Today has been a great day. I enjoyed spending this time with Lex and I enjoyed it even more because I made it all about her and I knew she would appreciate that. As we left the mall, I knew she was exhausted so I stopped and picked up a pizza for us. When we got home, we silently at dinner at the kitchen table.

"Randy, I just wanted to thank you for everything you did for me today." Alexus said.

"It's no problem Lex. I enjoyed today. We actually got along, so I'm hoping that I'm beginning to prove my love for you." I said, getting up and putting the dishes in the dishwasher.

"Honestly Randy, I don't know how I feel anymore. I just need some time to get my thoughts together and figure everything out." Alexus replied. "I'm tired so I'm going to head to bed. Goodnight Randy."

"Goodnight Alexus." I replied, watching her as she walked up the stairs.

Alexus' POV:

Honestly, I had a good time with Randy today. I didn't think I would enjoy it as much as I did. But, I really need to get my feelings together and figure everything out. I also need to figure out why Adam hasn't tried to find me. Maybe I'll ask Randy about that tomorrow. After putting all of my clothes and stuff away, I finally fell into a deep sleep.

Randy's POV:

I'm glad Alexus had a good time today. That's exactly what I wanted. But, she's probably wondering why Adam hasn't tried to find her. Maybe tomorrow I will tell her the truth about everything. She could either appreciate it or hate me even more for it. After showering, I climbed into bed thinking about how I was going to tell Alexus the truth.


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: I would like to thank kimberly316 and Sonib89 who have written reviews for this story so far. Thank you guys. Your reviews will help me keep this story going. I appreciate it very much. Enjoy the next chapter! ~ Crystal.

Chapter Eight

Randy's POV:

I woke up this morning in a great mood. Usually, I'm never a morning person so I'm always grouchy, but with Lex here, I can't help but be a happy person in the morning. Lex was still asleep so I decided to give Adam a call. Picking up the house phone I dialed his number and after five rings he finally picked up.

"What do you want Orton." Adam growled.

"Well, I figured you would want another update on how your sister is doing." I replied. "I took her out shopping yesterday, she got her hair and nails done, as well as a massage."

"Yeah, well guess what? I don't care! Honestly, I don't care anymore. You can do whatever the fuck you want with her." Adam answered hanging up the phone.

Hanging the phone back on the stand I punched the wall behind me. How could Adam be so cold about the wellbeing of his sister? Does he honestly not care about what happens to her anymore? I need to tell Lex the truth, but this will break her heart. How the hell am I supposed to tell her that her brother doesn't care about her anymore.

Alexus' POV:

I woke up that morning to a loud bang. I ran down the stairs wondering what happened. When I got into the living room, I saw Randy glaring at the wall which now had a hole in it.

"Randy?' I asked. "What happened?"

Randys eyes softening he looked at me and said "I'm sorry I woke you up Lex. I didn't mean too."

"It's fine Randy. What happened?" I questioned.

"Why don't you get changed and I'll make breakfast. We can talk about it then." Randy replied.

"Okay." I replied walking up the stairs and into the bedroom.

As I walked towards the closet wondering what could have gotten Randy so upset. I know he has a temper, but still, I wonder what set him off. After standing in front of the closet for 10 minutes I finally decided on a pair of light blue jean shorts, a purple tank top and a pair of white flip flops. Once I finished getting ready I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Randy's POV:

Once Alexus went upstairs to get ready, I sat there for a few minutes thinking about how I was going to tell her about her brother. I knew it was going to hurt her, but she needed to know. Finally, when I heard her coming back downstairs I got up and went to look for something to make for breakfast.

"Do you need any help Randy?" Alexus asked shyly.

"No thanks Lex. I'm almost done." I replied as I began putting the food on the plates. "What do you want to drink?"

"Coffee is fine." Alexus replied sitting down at the table.

"Here you go." I said as I brought the food over, then went and got the coffee.

"So, what pissed you off this morning?" Alexus asked as she began eating.

"Okay, I'll tell you cause I know you won't give up. But, what I'm going to tell you will upset you." I replied, looking at her.

"I can handle it Randy. Now what is it." Alexus said.

Putting down my fork, I began telling Alexus everything that has happened in the last few days. Including how her brother came up with the idea of me drugging her to get her here. By the time I finished explaining everything Alexus was in tears.

"So, you're telling me that my brother came up with the idea of you drugging me?" Alexus asked, confused.

"Yeah, and it gets worse. When this first began he wanted me to call him everyday and update him on how you were doing. But, when I called him this morning to update him, he acted like he didn't even care." I replied grabbing Alexus' hand. "I'm telling you this not because I want to upset you, but because you deserve to know. I'm always here when you need me Alexus. Just remember that"

"Thanks Randy. I appreciate you telling me and I'm glad that you did. I would have wanted to know. If you kept it from me longer, it would have hurt me more." Alexus replied, standing up and giving me a hug.

"No problem." I replied, hugging her back. "Why aren't you more suprised by this?"

"Because it's not the first time he's treated me badly. All of my life he's treated me like this. He's never wanted me to be happy. That's probably why he didn't have a problem with this plan. Because at first I really did hate you. But now I don't even know how I feel anymore. I'm so confused about all of this." Alexus replied.

"Well you have time to figure all of this out. But, tonight Raw is in St. Louis so I wanna go there, and you're coming with me." I said, putting the food and dishes away.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Alexus questioned nervously.

"Why wouldn't it be? Are you afriad of running into Adam?" I replied.

"Kind of. He's never really been the nicest person to me. And I don't want him doing anything to hurt you either." Alexus answered quietly.

"Don't worry Lex. I'll be with you the whole time so Adam won't do anything to hurt you. And I'd like to see him try and hurt me." I laughed, kissing her forehead. "Now, go finish getting ready we're going to leave in about a half hour. I wanna get there early.

"Okay." Alexus replied, walking up the stairs.

Alexus' POV:

I quickly walked up the stairs to go finish getting ready. I really did not want to go to the arena with Randy. If Adam was there it was not going to end well. I was so nervous I could barely do my makeup because I couldn't stop shaking. But, I managed to get it done and walked back downstairs to meet Randy. Once we had everything we left for the arena. During the ride to the arena I couldn't stop shaking, so Randy grabbed my hand and held it. But, once we got to the arena the shaking just got worse.

"Randy, I don't think I can do this." I said, looking over to Randy.

"Lex, you will be fine. I promise. I won't let anything happen to you." Randy replied, letting go of my hand and stepping out of the car and walking over to my side.

Stepping out of the car when Randy opened the door I replied, "If you say so Randy."

Grabbing my hand again Randy and I began walking towards the arena. When we walked inside the first person we saw just happened to be Adam.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the little slut herself and her new boy toy." Adam smirked.

"What is going on with you Adam? How am I a slut? And by the way, Randy told me everything. Did you honestly think I wouldn't find out you had something to do with this? I can't believe I'm related to a jackass like you!" I sneered.

"Yeah, well I can't believe I'm related to a slut like you." Adam laughed. "What happened to hating Orton?"

"You know what Adam, I'm not gonna stand here an let you talk to her like that! She is your sister and you WILL treat her with respect." Randy yelled, punching Adam in the face. "Come on Lex, let's get out of here."

The ride home was a quiet ride. I can't believe Randy punched Adam in the face for me. Maybe I should give him a chance. Once we got home we headed inside to watch the show.

"Randy, thanks for everything today. I really appreciate it." I replied hugging him.

"Lex, it was so problem." Randy replied, pulling me next to him on the couch as we began watching Raw.

Once the show was over I gave Randy one last hug and then headed up to bed. It's been a long day, and I passed out within minutes.

Randy's POV:

Alexus is finally starting to show her feelings. I'm so glad I'm making progress with her. But, I can't believe Adam would say that stuff about her. He left me no choice but to punch him in the face. But, tomorrow is a new day, so we'll see how tomorrow goes. After showering and changing I crawled into bed, exhausted.

A/N: Well Adam is certainly changing for the worst. From here I'm not really sure what I'm going to do with him in the story. So, any suggestions wil be helpful! Thanks. ~Crystal.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Randy's POV:

I was sleeping peacefully in the spare bedroom, when I get woken up by the obnoxious sound of the door bell.

"Who in the hell would be here this early in the morning?" I thought to myself as I got out of bed.

As I open the door I see "SLUT!" spray painted on the windshield of Alexus' car. That god damn prick Adam must have done this! That guy is just going to push me too far and he's going to regret it one way or another. But, before I can even do anything Alexus walks up behind me to see what's going on.

"Randy, what's going on?" Alexus asked walking towards the door.

"Nothing!" I quickly reply, shutting the door, not wanting her to see what happened.

"You're lying." She said, trying to get past me.

"Trust me Lex. You don't wanna go out there." I pleaded.

"Randy, what's the big deal?" Alexus asked slipping past me and out the door.

I follow her outside and can see her trying to hold back the tears. I hate seeing her like this. Adam is going to pay for all the pain he is causing her.

Alexus' POV:

The second Randy shut the door and stood in front of it, I knew he was hiding something from me. He may be doing it to protect me, but I don't like people hiding things from me. The second I went out the door I was speechless. Someone, probably Adam, had spraypainted "SLUT!" on the windshield of my car. Now I know why Randy didn't want me to go outside. I guess now I can say I no longer have a brother. It's clear how Adam feels and that he wants nothing to do with me. I just don't understand what I did wrong. I mean doesn't Adam want me to be happy? I'm happy with Randy, so Adam should be happy for me.

"Lex? Are you okay?" Randy asked, wrapping his arms around me.

"I don't know anymore. What am I supposed to think of this? I mean, my own brother doing something like this?" I replied, tears rolling down my cheeks.

"It'll be okay Lex. I'll deal with Adam, you don't have to worry about a thing. Why don't you go inside and take a shower and get dressed. I'll wash this off of your car." Randy said giving me a kiss and wiping the tears away.

"Thanks Randy." I said walking into the house.

Adam's POV:

This is perfect! Lex is so upset. She needs to learn not to disobey me. From my spot in the bushes I watch as Randy scrubs the writing off of Alexus' windshield. However, neither of them realize this is just the beginning. I have just begun my brilliant plan. Now that this part is done, I believe it is time for me to go and work on the next part of my plan. Quickly I walk to my car and drive off to the hotel to plan the next part of my plan. Nothing will stop me from getting my way. When I'm determine, nothing stops me. Not even Randy Orton. I could beat him any time and any place.

Randy's POV:

That little prick Adam needs to pay. But, he is way too sneaky, I'm going to need some help on this. He wants to play dirty? Well guess what Adam, I can play just as dirty. I will make you regret the day you were born! Once I finish washing the paint of of Alexus' car, I head inside, shower and get changed.

"Hey Lex, I'm gonna head over to Cody's house for a little while. I need to find a way to get your jackass brother back for this little stunt he pulled." I said, taking my keys out of the bowl.

"Okay. Just please don't do anything stupid Randy." Alexus' said.

"I promise Lex. But he needs to learn that he can't mess with us and have no consequenses. I'll see you later." I replied, kissing her goodbye.

"Okay, bye." Alexus' said shutting the door behind me.

Alexus' POV:

God, I hope he doesn't do anything stupid. I can't lose him. I'm really starting to fall for Randy, I think. Adam is going to do everything in his power to keep me from being happy with Randy.

I know it's been a while since I last update and I'm sorry. I promise I will try and update way more than I have been. But, I promise I will try and have another chapter up later on today.~ Crystal.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Adam's POV:

Oh Orton, you have know idea what is about to come your way. Since my sister refuses to listen to reason, I'm going to have to just take her away from you. She may not come willingly, but that doesn't matter. I've got enough help to pull this off and you will lose your precious Alexus forever. Ready to put my plan into action, I pull out my phone dialing a number.

" Hey, Jericho, it's Adam. I need your help with something." I said.

"Let me guess. Does this have something to do with your sister and Orton." Jericho asked.

"Of course it does! Anyway, I do not want my sister with him. As of now I hate her, but that still doesn't mean I'm going to allow her to be with him. She does what I say whether she likes it or not." I sneered.

"Okay. So, what do you need my help with? What's your plan?" Jericho asked.

"My plan is to force her into marrying someone else. I already know Randy left the house, so Alexus is all by herself. The plan is to go in there and grab her from behind and take her away. I was going to take her to my house in Canada but that would be too obvious. So, I rented a place in Puerto Rico and that's where we'll be. I already took time off so you have to as well, in order for this to work." I replied, smirking.

"Wow, that's actually a pretty good plan." Jericho replied, shocked. "Okay, I'll call Vince for the time off and I'll meet you at your house."

"Okay, hurry it up though. If we take too long Orton may get there before us and we can't let that happen." I replied, hanging up the phone, as I walk up the stairs to start packing.

An hour later Jericho's car finally pulls into the driveway and I walk outside to meet him with my luggage.

"It's about damn time Jericho! You could have ruined my plan!" I yelled, throwing my luggage into my Hummer." I sneered.

"Well sorry, I had to pack to ya know!" Jericho replied, putting his luggage into the Hummer as well.

"Whatever, let's just go." I stated, getting into the Hummer and starting it.

A half hour later we arrive at Randy's house. Thankfully he isn't home yet, so my plan will still work. Jericho is lucky he didn't mess everything up, otherwise he would have hell to pay as well as Randy. As I shut the Hummer off an get ready to get out, Jericho interrupts me.

"Hey, before we go grab her, how the hell are we going to get her on a plane to Puerto Rico? It's gonna be a little suspicious if she's blindfolded and taped up going onto a flight." Jericho asked.

"Easy. Private jet. Nothing to worry about like on a regular flight. No one will even see her and there will be a rental car waiting for us at the airport in Puerto Rico." I replied, getting out of the car. "Grab everything we need so we can get this done quickly.

Once Chris grabbed the tape, rope and blindfold we walked up to the front door. Of course it was locked, but not a problem considering I know how to pick locks. When I finally had the door open, we quietly made our way inside. I didn't see Alexus so she was probably upstairs. Walking upstairs, I saw Alexus asleep on the bed. Moving quickly Chris had her blindfolded and a piece of tape over her mouth. That was when Alexus started struggling.

"Adam! A little help over here!" Jericho yelled.

I walked over to Jericho and tied Alexus' feet together while Jericho tied her hands.

"Now Alexus, stop struggling and I'll take the blindfold off." I said, sitting beside her.

After a few minutes Alexus finally gave up and stopped struggling. Once she calmed down, I removed the blindfold and she stared at me wide eyed.

"Now Alexus, this is for your own good. I will untie your hands in just a minute, but you have to write a note to Randy. I already wrote it, but you have to write it in your own hand writing." I said, peeling the tape off her mouth so she could talk.

"Go to hell Adam!" Alexus spat.

Angrily, I slapped her across the face. "Listen you little brat, you will do as I tell you, or I will kill your precious Randy, do you understand me." I screamed.

"You don't have the guts to hurt Randy and you know Randy would hurt you before you even lay a finger on him." She spat.

"Do you really want to gamble with Randy's life?" I sneered as she shook her head no. "Good, now write the damn note!"

Dear Randy,

I'm sorry, but I just can't take it anymore. I can't stand the fact that my own brother hates me. He's basically the only family I have left. So, I decided to save you the trouble and I'm leaving town. You don't have to worry, you will never see or hear from me again, so I won't cause you any trouble. I hate the fact that I'll be hurting you by leaving, but it's for the best. I can't stand Adam hurting you or trying to hurt you. If I stay it will just be a never ending cycle. I just want you to remember that I love you Randy. I'm doing this to protect you. I love you.

Love, Alexus.

"There. Happy now?" Alexus sneered.

"Very!" I laughed. "While you were writing the note, Chris here packed your stuff to save some time. Now leave the note on the pillow and let's go!" I demanded.

Quickly Chris and I dragged Alexus and her luggage to the Hummer throwing her inside and speeding to the airport. Within 20 minutes we arrive at the airport and quickly get onto the private jet.

"Alexus, this is about a 4 hour flight, so why don't you get some sleep?" I suggested.

"Whatever." Alexus replied, leaning back against the seat, quickly falling asleep.

Randy's POV:

"Come on Cody, I have to figure out something!" I yelled angrily, punching the wall.

"Calm down dude. Why don't you just call Alexus and tell her your staying here and we'll think of something when Ted gets here?" Cody suggested.

"Fine." I replied, pulling out my phone and dialing the house phone.

After a few rings the phone went to the answering machine and I quickly leave a message explaining that I'm staying at Cody's to work out the situation with Adam. I wonder where she is? She normally always answers.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

~ Anything that has pictures such as cars and houses I will post the links for on my profile. And thanks to those of you who review this story. I really appreciate it. Your reviews keep this story going because I'm never sure if I'm doing a good job or not. So thank you! :)

Randy's POV:

Cody and Ted were sitting in the living room rambling on about different plans to deal with Adam. But, I just couldn't focus. All I could think about was where Alexus could be. I called over four hours ago and she still hasn't called me back. That's not like her.

"Randy!" Cody yelled. "Are you even listening to a word we're saying"

"Sorry man. I'm just worried about Alexus. I left that message over four hours ago and she still hasn't called me back" I replied, staring at my phone hoping it would ring.

"I'm sure she's fine Randy. She's probably just hanging out with her friends. You know how close they are." Ted replied, patting me on the back.

"Yeah you're right. Okay, so what were you guys saying?" I asked, leaning back in my seat.

"Well, basically from what we can come up with is to just eliminate Adam completely." Cody replied.

"I don't know about that. I know deep down Lex still cares about Adam even after everything he's done to her so far." I answer.

"Well, I don't see what other options we have." Ted replied.

Adam's POV:

After a long four hour flight we finally land in Puerto Rico. Once the plane lands I shake Alexus awake and drag her out of the plane and over to the rental car while Jericho grabs our luggage. Once everything was loaded into the rental, I blindfolded Alexus once again and we drove to the rental house.

"Come on Lex, we're here." I said, grabbing her arm and yanking her out of the car.

"And where is here exactly?" Alexus sneered.

"That, I cannot tell you!" I answered, dragging her into the house. "You will not know where you are, and you are not allowed to leave this house unless it is with Chris or I. Do you understand?'

"I don't have to listen to you!" Alexus screamed.

Fed up I slap her hard across the face. " Why Alexus? Is it really so hard for you to listen?" I sneered.

"Why should I listen to you?" She cried.

"Because, I'm doing this for your own good!" I yelled, bringing her up to her room.

"How is taking me away from the man I LOVE helping me?" Alexus questioned.

"Just trust me Lex. You'll thank me for your husband later on." I smirked.

"What husband?" Alexus questioned. "I don't have a husband!"

"Not yet. But, I will find you the perfect husband." I grinned, shutting the bedroom door and locking it from the outside. "And don't try screaming or banging the room is sound proof!"

Alexus' POV

I can't believe Adam would sink this low. I hope Randy will forgive me, it's not like I had much of a choice in the matter. Maybe Randy will notice something is wrong and come and find me. Not that he'd have much luck considering I don't even know where I am. It can't be anywhere too obvious because Adam isn't that stupid. I guess I'll just sleep since I can't even leave the room.

Adam's POV:

I can't believe how easy this was. Oh Randy, you aren't very smart leaving Alexus by herself. I mean anyone could just break in and take her, kind of like I did. Thankfully Orton isn't smart enough to figure out where we are and Lex has no clue. My thoughts were then interrupted by Chris.

"So, who are you gonna have marry her?" Chris asked sitting down with a beer.

"Honestly, I have no idea. I mean any guy would want to marry her, it's just a matter of who I want to marry her. It has to be someone good though. That's all I know." I replied, staring out the window.

"Yeah, that narrows it down so much." Chris replied sarcastically.

"I do know one thing though. She won't be marrying you." I laughed.

"Whatever." Chris replied walking up the stairs to his room.

I finish off my drink and head upstairs as well. It's late and I have a long day tomorrow dealing with Alexus and starting the search for her husband. She will marry him whether she likes it or not.

Randy's POV:

It's 2am and I'm pacing the kitchen at Cody's house while Ted is glaring at me.

"Randy, seriously, I'm sure she's fine." Ted sighed.

"How do you know?" I snapped.

"Look, maybe she stayed at her friends house. You know they like to go out so they all probably crashed at one of their houses." Ted answered. " In the morning we'll head over to your house and see what's going on. Okay?"

"Fine. I'm gonna go get some sleep. And sorry for snapping at you Ted. I just worry about her with everything that's going on with Adam." I replied as I walked up the stairs.

God, I miss Alexus so much. I can't wait to see her tomorrow. I just hope she's okay.

Poor Randy. Anyway, here's my 3rd update for the day. I will try and update as often as possible so hopefully I'll be able to update more tomorrow :) And I have no idea yet who Adam should arrange to marry Alexus, so if anyone has any suggestions, that would be great! ~Crystal.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Adam's POV

The next morning as we're waiting for Alexus to wake up, Chris and I start planning who we are going to have marry Alexus.

"Hey Adam, I just thought of something." Chris said, excitedly.

"Well, spit it out Jericho!" I yelled, sitting down.

"Fine, God! Anyway, why don't you have Batista marry her? I mean Batista and Orton hate each other, and Dave has always had a huge thing for Alexus so it would be perfect!" Chris replied.

"Ya know what Jericho. I actually think that's a great idea." I replied picking up my phone and dialing Batista's number.

"What?" Batista grumbles.

"Hey, it's Adam. Listen, I need a huge favor from you." I replied.

"Why the hell would I wanna do anything for you." Batista asked.

"Trust me you'll like it." I smirked.

"Fine. What is it?" Batista demanded.

"You know my sister. Well I need you to marry her. I refuse to allow her to marry Orton. Anyway, I have her and we're in Puerto Rico. So, how soon can you get here?" I asked.

"You're lucky this involves pissing Orton off and marrying your hot sister. I'm booking the flight now. I'll be there at 2pm." Batista answered hanging up the phone.

"Perfect." I said to Jericho, walking out of the room.

Quickly I walk up the stairs to get Alexus up. She's obviously just going to sleep all day, but I can't allow that. She has a wedding to attend later today...hers! Which reminds me I need to send Jericho to the store to get her a dress suitable for her wedding. She may hate me at first for this but she'll get over it and eventually thank me for this.

Randy's POV:

The second I woke up I started running around Cody's house trying to get ready. I still haven't heard from Alexus so now I know something is wrong. She would have called me back or at least texted me to let me know she got my message and was okay. Cody and Ted woke up soon after I did and decided to come with me to the house. When we got to the front steps I knew something was wrong because the front door was partially open. I run into the house and up the stairs to find the bedroom empty except for a note on the bed. Slowly, I walk over to the bed and pick up the note and begin reading it:

Dear Randy,

I'm sorry, but I just can't take it anymore. I can't stand the fact that my own brother hates me. He's basically the only family I have left. So, I decided to save you the trouble and I'm leaving town. You don't have to worry, you will never see or hear from me again, so I won't cause you any trouble. I hate the fact that I'll be hurting you by leaving, but it's for the best. I can't stand Adam hurting you or trying to hurt you. If I stay it will just be a never ending cycle. I just want you to remember that I love you Randy. I'm doing this to protect you. I love you.

Love, Alexus.

As I finish reading the note tears are falling from my eyes and Ted and Cody walk in the room.

"Randy, what's wrong?" Cody asked, sitting on the bed next to me.

"She's gone. All that's here is this note." I replied, handing them the note so they can read over it.

"I don't know Randy. This doesn't seem like her. You know she was happy with you, so why would she just up and leave?" Ted asked, handing back the note.

"You're right. And the front door was open...Damnit, I'll kill him!" I yelled, punching the wall.

"Who?" Ted and Cody asked.

"Adam." I replied, storming donwstairs, picking up the phone and dialing Adam's number.

"Hola, Ortonl Long time no hear" Adam laughed.

"Funny asshole. Where the hell is Alexus. And don't lie to me because I know you had something to do with her disappearing. " I seethed.

"Why Orton, I have no idea what you're talking about." Adam said. "Anyway, I have a wedding to plan so gotta go! Bye Orton.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean? He better no be forcing her to marry someone!" I said.

Adam's POV:

"Come on Lex. Move faster we have stuff to do and you better have that dress on!" I yelled up the stairs, waiting for her to hurry up and put on the dress Jericho picked out.

"I'm coming, God Adam. And why do I have to wear this dress?" Alexus asked.

"Oh, you'll find out." I replied, dragging her out to the car.

Once I got her into the car we headed to the airport. This is going to be an interesting day. Once we pick up Dave, we're heading to the courthouse where Alexus with become Mrs. Alexus Batista. She just doesn't realize it yet. Finally, after what seemed like forever, with Jericho's slow driving we arrived at the airport where Dave was waiting for us.

"Hey Dave, thanks for doing this man. I really appreciate it." I said.

"No problem. I'll enjoy this." Dave replied, getting into the car.

"What's he doing here?" Alexus sneered.

"Oh you'll find out." I replied. "Jericho, drive to the courthouse and this time drive faster!"

"Your wish is my command." Jericho smirked, slamming on the gas peddle.

Within 20 minutes we were at the courthouse.

"Adam, seriously, what the hell are we doing here?" Alexus asked irritated.

"Well my dear Alexus, today you are marrying Dave." I smirked.

"Like hell I am!' She screeched.

"Oh you will, otherwise I will kill Randy, do you understand me?" I asked.

"Fine, just please, don't hurt Randy." Alexus pleaded, tears filling her eyes.

Once Alexus and Dave were officially married, the first part of my plan is complete. Now to move on to the next part. Back at home Alexus was upstairs pissed off at us and refused to let Dave touch her. While she was being a stubborn brat we were talking about the next part of my plan.

"Okay, now that you guys are married, it's time to move on to the next part of the plan." I smirked.

"And what would that be?". Dave asked, taking a sip off of his beer.

"Getting into Orton's head about this. We're basically already there. But it would help if Alexus got pregnant. That would piss Randy off so bad, knowing that she's having your baby." I laughed.

"Yeah, the only problem is Alexus won't let me anywhere near her." Dave sighed.

"We'll figure something out tomorrow. For now let's just get some rest and I'll figure everything out, since clearly I'm the one that's going to be doing all the work." I replied as they walked up the stairs to bed.

Randy's POV:

As I lay in bed that night all I can think about is Alexus. God I miss her so much. I swear when I find out where Adam has her he is going to pay severely. And if he forced her to marry someone else I will kill him. I just hope he doesn't hurt her. Finally, after fighting off sleep for a few hours, I allow myself to drift off to sleep and dream once again of my Alexus.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Alexus' POV:

I wake up the next morning, feeling a strong arm wrapped around my waist. Smiling I roll over ready to kiss Randy good morning, but when I roll over I see Dave sleeping peacefully beside me. Screaming loudly I jump out of bed quickly, immediatly waking Dave up.

"Alexus, what's wrong?" Asked Dave, panicked.

"What the fuck are you doing in my bed?" I scream.

"I'm your husband. Husband and wife usually sleep in the same bed Alexus." Dave smirked.

"You are NOT my fucking husband Dave! Now GET OUT!" I scream, throwing a glass towards Dave.

"Babe, I'm your husband now, and you will learn to deal with it. And soon you will be pregnant with my child." Dave replied, forcing Alexus to kiss him, before he walks out of the room.

Dave's POV:

I walked out of the bedroom please with Alexus' reaction to seeing me in bed with her. Quickly I walk down the stairs to find Adam and Jericho at the table waiting to cook breakfast.

"You should have seen her reaction to waking up next to me." I laughed grabbing some coffee from the coffee pot.

"Why what happened?" Asked Adam.

"She thought I was Randy and when she rolled over she freaked. Lets just say she's not to pleased that she's my wife. But personally I love it. I've wanted her for so long. It's gonna be interesting to figure out how to get her pregnant if she won't even let me touch her though." I replied.

"I'm one step ahead of you man. We're having a party tonight. Alexus loves to drink. So once she's drunk it will be a piece of cake for you to get her to have sex with you." Adam smirked.

"Brilliant plan Adam. I can wait for tonight." I replied, walking out of the room.

Randy's POV:

I couldn't sleep at all last night. I was up all night wondering where Alexus was and if she was okay. Sitting on the back deck wrapped up in my thoughts I hear my phone go off. It's a video message from Adam. I quickly open the video and the contents are enough to send me on a killing spree. The video contains footage of Alexus marrying my enemy, Dave Batista. This can't be happening. The love of my life cannot be married to my enemy. Shutting my phone off, I angrily pick up my coffee mug and throw it across the deck. I have to figure out where Adam is with Alexus. She can't stay married to Dave.

Dave's POV:

I'm honestly thrilled to be married to Alexus. One reason being, I have always had a thing for her, the other being that if I'm married to her, Randy can't have her. If she tries to divorce me, she won't win. I just won't sign the papers. I'll drag it out for as long as possible. But, hopefully one Alexus and I consumate our marriage tonight, she won't want to divorce me. I mean come on I'm way better than Orton could ever even consider being. There's only a few hours left until the party begins so I should probably head to the store to get all of the food an alcohol.

4 Hours Later Jericho's POV:

Currently, I'm am upstairs fighting with miss diva over here trying to get her down to the party. I'll give the girl credit she puts up quite the fight. Half of the people at the party are already drunk so they won't even notice me dragging her down the stairs by her hair. I get halfway down the stairs with here, when I hear Dave screaming at me.

"Jericho! You better not be manhandling my wife!" Dave hollers, as I let go of Alexus' hair and pick her up.

"I wouldn't think of it, big man." I replied setting Alexus' down on the couch next to Adam.

"That's what I thought." Dave replied, turning back to finish cooking the food.

After I put Alexus on the couch next to Adam I walk over to the cooler and grab Alexus a Jack Daniels Downhome Punch. I know it's her favorite drink, so I know she won't say no to it.

"Hey Alexus, we got your favorite." I say, handing her the drink.

"Uh, thanks." Alexus replies, eyeing me suspiciously.

"It's fine. The drink isn't even open so you know we didn't drug it." I reply, as Alexus nods and opens her drink and begins to chug it.

Dave's POV, a few hours later:

Alexus is beyond drunk. This night is going perfect. Once the party dies down a little, I will carry her upstairs and Alexus and I will consumate our marriage. And hopefully in a month or two we will find out she's pregnant, with my child. I can't wait for tonight. It's going to be perfect. The maid is upstairs getting everything ready. I wanted it to be perfect for Alexus even though she's drunk, but still. There's going to be soft music, flower petals and candles. It's going to be a night she will never forget, even drunk she won't forget it. It will be the best night of her life.

**A/N: Uh-oh. Alexus is drunk. Dave is ready to make his move. Will Randy ever be able to find Alexus? And if he does, will it be too late? Will she have fallen for Dave? **

**I haven't decided who Alexus is going to end up with yet. If you guys have any suggestions as to who she should end up with, or something that should happen in the story let me know! I'd love to hear what you guys think. ~ Crystal. **


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Alexus' POV:

I made a horrible mistake. Jericho offered me my favorite drink, Jack Daniels Down Home Punch. I can never resist those. I know I should have used my brain, and thought this through, but I was downing the drinks like they were water. And pretty soon, I was wasted. I have a bad feeling about something, but screw it, I'm having a good time. Granted I'm drunk, but hey, everyone needs to let loose once in a while. The party began dying down about an hour ago, and I'm holding onto the wall, trying to make my way to the stairs. I'm so drunk I can't even walk on my own. Soon enough, I feel a strong pair of arms wrap around my waist, and someone's hot breath beside my ear.

"Here let me help you." Dave whispers, picking me up and carrying me up the stairs and into the bedroom.

The next thing I know, Dave throws me on the bed climbing on top of me, and beings kissing my neck.

"Dave, what are you doing? Stop." I say, trying to push him off of me.

"Trust me, you're going to enjoy this just as much as I am." Dave smirked, running his hand up my shirt.

I lay there silently. There was no getting out of this now. I knew I should have never took that first drink. Now I'm going to be forced to have sex with Dave and there is nothing I can do about it. I wish Randy was here. That's how I'm going to get through this. In my mind I will pretend it's Randy and I. That's the only way I will be able to get through this. There's no use in fighting him off, he's so much stronger than I am. I lay there silently crying to myself as Dave beings peeling my clothes off.

Dave's POV:

I can hear Alexus' crying to herself as I begin taking her clothes off. But I don't care. Tonight is the night Alexus and I will consumate her marriage. I knew getting her drunk was going to be a brilliant idea. She's not even trying to fight me off.

I bend down and roughly kiss Alexus, but she doesn't kiss back.

"Kiss me back you little whore!"I hiss, grabbing her face and kissing her again, and finally she kisses back, knowing she's not going to win.

I slowly kiss down her neck and I roughly thrust into her and she cries out in pain. Hearing her cry out in pain, I smirk to myself. It's done. Our marriage is consumated and if I'm lucky, she'll get pregnant with my child. Then Orton will never want her. After I finish with Alexus, I get dressed and walk out of the room. Now it's time to let Orton know, that his precious Alexus is no longer his. She's mine now.

Adam's POV:

I'm sitting in the living room listening to Jericho bitch about some girl who would give it up to him, and out of the corner of my eye, I see Dave walking down the stairs with a smirk on his face.

"Did you do it man?" I ask.

"Yeah, Alexus is offically mine." Dave replied with a smirk.

"Time to call our dear friend Randy and inform him of the news." I smirked, picking up my phone and dialing Randy's number, he picks up on the first ring.

"What the fuck did you do with Alexus!" Randy yelled.

"Now Orton that's no way to greet your best friend now is it?" I ask

"Fuck you. Where is she?" Randy asked

"You'll never find her. Besides it doesn't matter anyway, she's no longer yours. She's married now." I smirked.

"What did you do you sick fuck? Who did you force her to marry." Randy seethed.

"Let's just say, I welcomed an animal, as my brother in law." I replied, grinning.

"You fucker. You married her off to Dave?" Randy yelled.

"Why yes, yes I did. And I made a great choice. And you'll never find her." I replied, hanging up before Randy could even reply.

Randy's POV:

I'm beyond pissed. I can't believe Adam would marry her off to Dave! I need to find her and I need to do it fast. I love her so much. I can't let anything happen to her. I will die first. It's too late to do anything tonight, but first thing in the morning I'm calling a friend of mine and I will find them. If it's the last thing I do, I will find Alexus.

**A/N: Well Dave consumated his marriage with Alexus. Sorry there's no actual sex scene, but I suck at writing those. But if someone wanted to write one for the story, just message me, and we can talk about it. Will Randy find Alexus before anything else happens? What's Randy's plan for finding them? I'm hoping to have another chapter up tonight. ~ Crystal. **


	16. Chapter 15

~**This chapter is just going to be in Randy and Alexus' POV. ~**

Randy's POV:

I couldn't sleep at all last night. Not knowing whether or not Alexus was okay and where she was, was really starting to get to me. I couldn't handle this. I need to find her and I need to find her soon. It's bad enough Adam married her off to Dave. Picking up my cellphone I dial Jacks number. Jack is a good friend of mine from high school and was a genius when it comes to tracking people down. He always found them. Jack answered quickly, on the second ring.

"Hello?" Jack said.

"Hey Jack it's Randy. I need you to do my a huge favor." I replied, explaining the situation and who he needed to find.

"Alright, no problem man. Give me a couple hours and I will call you back." Jack replied hanging up the phone.

Alexus' POV:

The next morning I woke up, and feeling an arm wrapped around my waist I roll over and scream loudly seeing Dave laying beside me, smirking.

"What the fuck are you doing in my bed?!" I screamed, throwing anything I could find at Dave.

"Babe, don't you remember anything from last night?" Dave asked as I glared at him, hearing the smirk in his voice.

"No, I don't! And considering we're both naked, I'm extremely glad I don't!" I yelled.

"Well let me remind you baby, last night we finally consummated our marriage." Dave smirked, getting out of bed and walking over to me. "Wanna go another round before breakfast babe?"

"Do not call me babe! And no I don't want you anywhere near me you bastard!" I screamed, as I smacked Dave hard across the face.

Before I could even move, Dave had me pinned against the door with one of his large hands wrapped tightly around my neck. The more I struggled, the harder he squeezed, so I finally gave up on struggling. Once, I stopped fighting him, he released his hold on my neck, but still kept his hand around my throat.

"Now you listen to me you little bitch, you will NEVER raise your hand to me again, and you will not disrespect me. I am your husband now, and you need to accept that. Randy is never going to find you. So you just need to learn to deal with this. You are mine now." Dave said, a dark tone in his voice.

"Like hell I am. Randy will find me, I don't care what you say!" I said, spitting in Dave's face, hoping he would let go of me.

But, my hopes were quickly shattered. Spitting in his face, only made him angry and the next thing I know, Dave raised his hand and smacked me across the face. I knew in a few hours I would have a bruise on my cheek and around my neck.

"If you EVER do that again, or even disrespect me in ANY way, I promise you, your punishments will be a lot worse then just a slap in the face. That slap, was me letting you off easy. But next time, I'm not gonna be so nice about it. Now, accept the fact that you are mine, because in just a few days, you and I are headed to my house in Tampa. You're going to live there with me, as my wife, and once we get there, we're going to start a family together, whether you like it or not." Dave seethed.

After what seemed like forever, Dave finally let go of me and go dressed and headed down stairs. Once I knew he was down the stairs, I sank down to the floor and started sobbing. I wished Randy would find me. If Randy knew the things Dave has done to me, Randy would kill him. It's been a week now, and Randy still hasn't found me. I'm starting to lose hope. But, deep down, I know Randy will find me. I just know it.

Randy's POV:

It has been almost two hours since I called Jack. Since I made the phone call I have been pacing around the living room like a caged animal, waiting for the phone to ring and praying that Jack had some good news for me. After another lap around the living room, finally my cell began to ring. I answered it on the first ring, knowing that it was Jack.

"Hey man, please tell me you have some good news for me?" I pleaded.

"As a matter of fact I do. Adam, is staying in Puerto Rico. And you know where Adam is, is exactly where Alexus is going to be." Jack replied.

"Great! Text me the address. I have to get online and book the soonest flight I can find." I replied, quickly hanging up and opening up the laptop that was sitting on the coffee table, hoping to find a flight for today.

After searching a few airlines, and finding they only had flights for next week, I decided as a last resort to call Vince. After explaining the situation and answering a million of Vince's questions, he finally agreed to let me use his private jet to get to Puerto Rico. Grabbing my phone, keys and a gun, I quickly locked up the house, sped off to the airport. I knew the flight would take a few hours, so I drifted off to sleep, dreaming of having my dear Alexus in my arms again.

Alexus' POV:

Today has been hell. Dave has made my life hell since he got here. Dave has forced me to have sex with him, six times, and that was just today. God only knows how many times it happened last night. I'm just glad it's 1 in the morning and he is finally sleeping. I wonder how long it will be before he wakes up wanting more sex. I'm laying in bed, beside Dave unfortunately, thinking about Randy when I hear a loud bang downstairs. Dave instantly sits up in bed and goes down to see what it was. The next thing I know, I hear a lot of screaming, and a voice that sounds so much like Randy. I quietly tiptoe downstairs to see what's going on, and I smile at the sight in front of me. Randy is downstairs in the living room, and Dave, Adam and Jericho are all being put into handcuffs. Randy sees me, and runs over to me.

"Baby, I missed you so much!" Randy says, kissing me softly. "What did that bastard do to you?"

"A lot of things Randy. He smacks me around, chokes me, and he...he...he raped me Randy." I replied, as the tears started flowing.

"I'm so sorry baby. I'm so sorry I didn't get here sooner. We'll get our revenge on him, don't worry. But right now, we need to go. Vince let me use his private jet to get here once I explained what happened." Randy said, grabbing my hand and walking out the door with me.

Randy finally got me. I am so glad he saved me. I don't know how much more I could have taken. The ride to the airport was silent, and when we were on the jet I fell asleep on Randy's shoulder. I could finally sleep peacefully now that I was out of that hell.

Randy's POV:

I can't believe what Alexus told me. Dave had the nerve to smack, choke and rape MY girl. This shit is not going to fly with me. I'll make sure his ass rots in jail, and that he becomes someones bitch. That asshole deserves everything he has got coming to him. I'll show him no mercy. I'd kill him myself, but I don't want to end up in prison and losing Alexus. I love her too much to do that to her. Looking down at her, I see she is finally sleeping peacefully. I know we're going to have a long road ahead of us, but I know that we are strong enough to get through it. It's going to be hard for her, but I will not give up on her and I'm going to be there for her every step of the way.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Alexus's POV:

Randy and I had finally arrived home. But I couldn't be around him right now. It hurt too much. Knowing what Dave did to me, I knew Randy was never going to look at me the same again. I had convinced myself of this long before Randy found me. I was used. After Dave raped me, I knew it would only be a matter of time before Randy left me. So I might as well save myself the pain and leave him before he can leave me. It will just make things easier on both of us.

"Baby, I have to go sign some paper work for Vince, and then go to the store and get some food. I'll be back in a few hours." Randy said, walking into the kitchen.

"Okay, I'll see you in a few hours." I replied, kissing him goodbye.

"Call me if you need anything Lex, and I mean anything." Randy replied, walking towards the door.

"I will, don't worry. Go get everything done, I'll see you later." I said, knowing that it was a lie.

Once Randy left, I quickly headed up the stairs to start packing. I had texted my best friend Nikki earlier asking if I could stay with her for a while, and she was more than happy to agree. Once I finished packing I would be heading off to California. Randy would never think to look for me there. It was going to kill me to leave Randy, but I knew I had to do it. There is just no way our relationship could survive this. It's too much for even me to handle. A half hour later I had all of my clothes packed. I didn't have much of my stuff at Randy's so that made packing easy. Once I got to California I would buy whatever else I needed. I was going to be there for a while.

After packing, I needed to do the last part. I had to write a note to Randy. This is going to be hard. I know this is going to kill him, it's already killing me and I haven't even left yet. Grabbing a pen and paper from the desk in the bedroom, I sit down and begin to write my letter to Randy.

_Randy, _

_Since you got me from Puerto Rico yesterday I've had some time to think. What I'm about to say is going to kill you, I know, because it's already killing me. After what happened with Dave, I know I'm used. How could you ever want to be with a girl like that? I know you won't want me anymore. I'm saving us both even more heartache and I'm leaving. It's for the best Randy. It's nothing you did Randy, this is all on me. I need to get away from everything. I need to try and forget what happened with Dave, and I need to try and get over you. It's going to be hard, but I think I can do it, given the right amount of time. Please Randy, do me a favor. Don't wait around for me, thinking that I'm going to be back. I'm not coming back, I can't come back. I can't put you or us through that. Trust me, this is for the best. You can find someone better than me Randy, I know you can. I'm nothing special. I'll miss you, of course. But in time, I will heal, and I will hopefully be able to move on. I love you Randy. That will never change. I just can't be with you. I'm sorry. _

_Love, Alexus. _

By the time I finished the note, I was bawling my eyes out. I put the note on his pillow, know that would be the only place he would find it. A part of me didn't want him to find it, but I knew he needed to read it. If he didn't, he wouldn't understand why I left. Grabbing all of my bags I lock the front door and head to my car. Loading my bags in, and taking one last look at the house, I get in my car and begin my drive to California.

Randy's POV:

Vince is taking forever to get all of this paper work together. I'm taking more time off of work to be with Alexus. She needs me now more than ever. I have a bad feeling that something has happened, but I haven't heard from Alexus so I think I'm just worrying over nothing. I'm going to be like that for a while after what she went through. And I'm also going to get my revenge. I'm not sure when and I'm not sure how, but it is going to happen and it is not going to be pleasant.

Wrapped up in my thoughts of revenge, Vince finally walks back into the room with the paper work. Quickly signing the papers, I hand them back to Vince and explain that I need to get back to Alexus. Running to my Escalade I speed home. Walking into the house I begin calling out to Alexus. After receiving no answer I head up the stairs and into the master bedroom. She's not there. Out of the corner of my eye, I see a piece of paper on the pillow on my side of the bed. My heart begins to sink, as I sit down on the bed and begin to read the note.

_Randy, _

_Since you got me from Puerto Rico yesterday I've had some time to think. What I'm about to say is going to kill you, I know, because it's already killing me. After what happened with Dave, I know I'm used. How could you ever want to be with a girl like that? I know you won't want me anymore. I'm saving us both even more heartache and I'm leaving. It's for the best Randy. It's nothing you did Randy, this is all on me. I need to get away from everything. I need to try and forget what happened with Dave, and I need to try and get over you. It's going to be hard, but I think I can do it, given the right amount of time. Please Randy, do me a favor. Don't wait around for me, thinking that I'm going to be back. I'm not coming back, I can't come back. I can't put you or us through that. Trust me, this is for the best. You can find someone better than me Randy, I know you can. I'm nothing special. I'll miss you, of course. But in time, I will heal, and I will hopefully be able to move on. I love you Randy. That will never change. I just can't be with you. I'm sorry. _

_Love, Alexus. _

I can't believe it, the love of my life is gone and it's all because of Dave. She thinks she's used. I could never think that about her. And I would have never left her for something like this. It was out of her control. Rereading the note a few times, the tears begin to fall and splash on the note. I've lost the love of my life and I don't know if I will ever be able to get her back. I grab the picture of Alexus and I off the night stand and clutch it as I lay down and cry. It hits me like a freight train. Alexus is gone and she isn't coming back.

**A/N: I'm having some trouble with where I want to go with this story. But I'm gonna try and figure it out as quick as possible so I can continue writing it. In the next few chapters there will probably be some time jumps just so I can keep the story from dragging. I seriously hate stories that drag, so I'm trying the best I can to keep this story from being like those ones. Any feedback you guys have would be wonderful! I love hearing what you guys think of the story and any suggestions you might have on how I could make the story better. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
